starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:La Fuerza/Leyendas
Hiperlanzamiento Votaciones # 15:25 2 mar 2009 (UTC) #--'Jedabak' |25px (Qué hay de bueno) 02:17 10 mar 2009 (UTC) #--' 18:39 10 mar 2009 (UTC) # 22:56 1 abr 2009 (UTC) #--' 18:44 23 abr 2009 (UTC) }} Distribución del trabajo Usuario:Danieleon12man17:32 25 may 2009 (UTC) ###El lado oscuro: filosofía Sith √ 13:58 2 may 2009 (UTC) ###El Potencio y la Fuerza Unificadora ###La Fuerza Viva ###El Camino de la Oscuridad √ 13:58 2 may 2009 (UTC) ##Otras corrientes filosóficas √ 16:41 12 may 2009 (UTC) ###La Fuerza Mayor y Menor ###El Destino y la Fuerza √ 16:41 12 may 2009 (UTC) ###Los lados luminoso y oscuro √ ###La Fuerza humorística √ 13:58 2 may 2009 (UTC) ###La Fuerza Insidiosa'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 18:13 9 may 2009 (UTC) ##Habilidades de la Fuerza√ --Maestro Pedret 14:21 2 may 2009 (UTC) ##Perturbaciones en la Fuerza'Jedabak' |20px (Koros-Strohna) 18:13 9 may 2009 (UTC) ##Acontecimientos insólitos de la Fuerza en la Naturaleza √ ##Organizaciones tradicionales de la Fuerza √ 13:52 2 may 2009 (UTC) ##Entre bastidores √ 22:47 6 may 2009 (UTC) ##Apariciones √ 13:52 2 may 2009 (UTC) ##Fuentes √ 13:52 2 may 2009 (UTC) Azuleados Anota en la lista el azuleado que quieres realizar y tu firma. #Heresiarcas √ 15:16 30 may 2009 (UTC) #Pelekotan Darkspider 21:37 5 jun 2009 (UTC) }} Ampliación Bueno, he empezado hoy con la edición de este extenso artículo, espero terminarlo lo más pronto posible y con el menor número de fallos ;) Salu2! --Longinus 22:16 8 ago 2006 (UTC) Potentium Bueno, voy poco a poco con este artículo, próximamente el lado tenebroso de la Fuerza ;P Las citas no las he traducido de la fuente... más bien he cogido los DVDs y he trascrito el doblaje español de las películas, para ajustarme mejor a lo que ya conocemos. ¿Alguien sabría decirme qué es eso del Potentium? Según tengo entendido es algo relativamente nuevo, pero no sé mucho del tema. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la Fuerza de Unificación? Salu2! --Longinus 23:53 9 ago 2006 (UTC) El potentium es la forma de pensar de un reducido numero de jedis. Segun ellos, la fuerza no tiene un ldo oscuro ni un lado luminoso. Según ellos, la Fuerza es completamente neutra, ya que si no fuese asi, no podria mantener al universo en equilibrio. Segun los seguidores del potentium, son los usuarios de la fuerza, los que la usan bien o mal, segun sus intereses. Pero no es la Fuerza la ke los atrae a un lado u otro, sino que son ellos los que convierten la Fuerza en oscura o luminosa. Los Jedi v.s. los Sith La fuerza, desde la perspectiva de los Jedi, es la energía que rodea las cosas, o sea, donde haya fuerza hay vida. La fuerza los alimenta y les da el poder, poder que se utiliza solo para defender y nunca para atacar. Es una perspectiva bastante acertada pues la sienten, sienten que es una fuerza bondadosa que puede sacar de problemas a alguna persona que ha podido o está siendo atacada. Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de los sith, la fuerza es el medio con el cual atacar, es un medio para hacer lo que uno quiere y salirse con la suya. right|thumb|[[Kreia en los tiempos de la Jedi Exiliada. Ella le dijo a Atton Rand que La Fuerza hace al Jedi.]] Para finalizar, las ideologías acerca de la fuerza dependeran bastande del punto de vista. Puede cambiar la opinión de un Jedi, un Sith o un Jedi Gris (Este último es aquel jedi que no se centra en habilidades luminosas solamente, sino que también ejerce poder oscuro. Como ya se sabe, las habilidades no son buenas ni malas por naturaleza, sino que dependen del modo en que se utilizan). : Nada que ver, mira por ejemplo si un Sith se enfurece por otro Sith que asesino un Jedi eso no es natural, en cuanto un Jedi piensa que es natural eso es.--Obi-Anakin 22:02 26 may 2009 (UTC) Colaboración Soy muy buen traductor, y creo que puedo terminar este artículo hasta dejarlo como en Wookiepedia en muy poco tiempo. No tengo rango ni maestro, pero llevo un tiempito ayudando. De hecho, no entiendo como es bien lo de los rangos y agradecería que me lo expliquen. No puedo llegar a subir de rango sin tener un Maestro? Hablando del Artículo, lo haré sección por sección, como digan. Tengo interés en poner la Fuerza Mayor y Menor, que nunca han estado aquí. 11:00 30 may 2009 (UTC) Hola, Juanakin. Cómo puedes ver más arriba, todas las secciones están ya reservadas. Sin embargo, puedes encargarte de traducir algunos de los enlaces en rojo. Para ello, debes escribir el enlace que vas a traducir, en Azuleados y poner tu firma. Una vez que lo hayas completado, le puedes poner la palomilla. En cuanto a lo de los rangos, la cosa está un poco parada y tendrás que solicitar maestro aquí y esperar con mucha paciencia pues somos pocos maestros y mucha gente nueva. 15:16 30 may 2009 (UTC) Potentium vs Fuerza Unificadora Me sorprende ver que el Potentium y la Fuerza Unificadora están tratados como iguales. Según la Wookieepedia, "While similar to the Unifying Force, which suggested that there was only one Force that did not take sides, the Potentium view stated that the Force and the galaxy in general were inherently good." La diferencia es importante. El propio Yoda tuvo problemas con los seguidores del Potentium, hasta el punto de que él fue el mayor partidario de expulsarlos de la Orden Jedi. Por lo tanto, me parece una burrada que pongamos que "Yoda podría haberla enseñado a Luke Skywalker en su entrenamiento, para evitar que cometiera el error de nuevo." Además, Yoda en Dagobah había dejado atrás su filosofía de la Fuerza Unificadora y abogaba más bien por la Fuerza Viva. Creo que esto requiere de un cambio urgente. He visto en muchas webs a gente confundida por lo que es el Potentium. Beleko 06:24 19 abr 2011 (UTC)